Knapford Yards
Knapford, Island of Sodor |managed_by = North Western Railway |lines = * The Main Line * Ffarquhar Branch Line }} Knapford Yards is a shunting yard located in Knapford. In The Railway Series, the yard only contains a few sidings and is located just in front of the station. In the television series however, it is much larger and has a plenty of sidings for trucks, as well as a carriage shed. It also has a high-level section of track, although it is unknown where it leads. It is located just north of the station. Knapford Yard has been seen frequently since debuting in The Railway Series. Stafford and Charlie are based here in the television series and Stanley, Nia, Diesel and Philip have also been seen working here. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - The Fat Controller's Engines * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bluebells of England * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Snow Problem and Thomas Comes Home Companion Volumes * '''1992' - Thomas and the Hurricane |-|Television Series= , Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work and Wrong Road * 'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy, Donald's Duck , Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James and Trust Thomas * 'Series 4' - Thomas and Stepney and Toad Stands By * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree , Emily's New Route and Thomas Gets it Right * 'Series 9' - Thomas and the Rainbow, Molly's Special Special, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas' New Trucks and Flour Power * 'Series 11' - Emily's Rubbish, Dream On, Hector the Horrid!, Henry's Lucky Day and Edward and the Mail * 'Series 12' - Henry Gets it Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas!, James Works it Out, Tram Trouble, Don't Go Back and Thomas Puts the Brakes On * 'Series 13' - The Early Bird, Play Time, Time For a Story and Splish Splash Splosh * 'Series 15' - Stuck on You and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Thomas and the Rubbish Train and Welcome Stafford * 'Series 17' - Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff, Bill or Ben?, Gone Fishing and No More Mr. Nice Engine * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Disappearing Diesels, Toad's Adventure, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Missing Gator, Long Lost Friend, Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - The Beast of Sodor, Helping Hiro, Best Engine Ever and Philip to the Rescue * 'Series 20' - Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Pouty James, Letters to Santa, All in Vain, Engine of the Future, The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill * 'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and The Big Freeze * 'Series 22' - An Engine of Many Colours and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks, Gordon Gets the Giggles , Diesel Do Right, Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy, Diesel Glows Away and Rangers of the Rails Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Videos * 2015 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! * 2018 - Meet Nia of Kenya!, Meet the New Steam Team and Still the Best of Friends * 2019 - Meet Nia }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2008 - Whiff, Hector and The Snowy Special * 2009 - Hank * 2010 - Hiro Trivia *Knapford Yards has had numerous modifications throughout the years: **Series 17: ***The carriage shed behind the yard is removed. ***The size of the town around the yard drastically shrinks. **Tale of the Brave: ***Points are added to allow access in-between each line. *Since the twentieth series, a coal hopper has frequently been seen in the yards, however it disappears inbetween episodes. es:Depósito de Knapford he:מגרש נאפפורד pl:Bocznica w Knapford ru:Двор Кнепфорд Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Shunting yards Category:Thomas' Branch Line